goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse
"A dragon whose wings span the skies." Eclipse (エクリプス, Eclipse) is a Summon of the Jupiter element first appearing in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Eclipse is one of fourteen summons that is not automatically available once the required Djinn are collected, but must be specifically acquired from a stone tablet containing the summon. Basic Characteristics Before Eclipse can be summoned, the player must first acquire the summon from a Summon Tablet. In The Lost Age, Eclipse's summon tablet is available as a prize for Lemuria's Spring, and is automatically given the first time the player's thrown Lucky Medal lands in the center of the spring's target. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Eclipse is found in the highest room of Eclipse Tower in Belinsk. It is only available after the tower has been activated, and must be collected before the player leaves Belinsk on the Sailing Ship, or it is permanently lost. Unlike most other summons, it is not inside a tablet, but rather, a large purple sphere of energy marked with a dragon's head. It says "I am Eclipse, when the world is at it's darkest, I shall appear." before being obtained. For a successful summoning of Eclipse, the player must have three Jupiter Djinn and two Mercury Djinn on Standby. Eclipse has a base Jupiter power of 300 and also does additional damage equivalent to 15% of the enemy's maximum HP. In addition, each enemy can have its Attack cut by 25%, and therefore its Attack rating can be cut down to a maximum of 50% with a second summoning of Eclipse. Afterwards, the summoner's Jupiter Power and Mercury Power will rise by 60 and 30 points, respectively. In all its appearances, Eclipse's summon sequence features a titanic orange dragon above the world’s atmosphere launch a beam attack from its mouth onto the landscape below, engulfing the enemy and the rest of the landscape in a humongous explosion. However, in Dark Dawn, the dragon is a 3-D render rather than the sprite of The Lost Age. Analysis Eclipse can be considered one of the most useful summons. It does 125% of the damage that Thor does, while possessing the useful side-effect of lowering enemy Attack. Meanwhile, the total number of Djinn needed for the summon is only 1 more than Thor. Since the Djinn requirements are split between Mercury and Jupiter Djinn, it is possible to set up for multiple uses of Eclipse, easily. In addition, it (and Crystallux in Dark Dawn) is the strongest summon that does not require the player to fight a superboss. Thus, in both games, it is an excellent choice for the superbosses, though Eclipse also works well for any boss in general. In The Lost Age, Eclipse works well against Moapa, as well as Karst and Agatio atop Jupiter Lighthouse. In Dark Dawn, many end-game bosses have a significant weakness to Jupiter which makes Eclipse (alongside Thor and Catastrophe) an excellent choice when fighting the final boss and the optional superbosses. Etymology Origin: Worldwide In several mythologies, eclipses were believed to be caused by dragons or other monsters devouring the sun and moon. One of these is the giant serpent named Apophis, from Egyptian mythology. Extended Gallery File:Eclipse.gif|Eclipse separated sprite File:E309_Bahamut_DS.gif|Piece of animation from the GSDS Eclipse summon sequence Summon Eclipse.gif|Eclipse full sequence Category:Summons Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Attack-lowering effects Category:Prizes won with Lucky Medals